


女孩

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Summary: 阅读前高能预警：超级制霸轻喜剧（伪）百合文学，NPC全员性转，注意避雷！脑洞来自于漫画《后街女孩》，人称依然是用的“他”会有一些敏感词和擦边球描写，全文还是走AO3保险无差，非常短小，预祝大家平安夜快乐^ ^





	女孩

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读前高能预警：  
> 超级制霸轻喜剧（伪）百合文学，NPC全员性转，注意避雷！  
> 脑洞来自于漫画《后街女孩》，人称依然是用的“他”  
> 会有一些敏感词和擦边球描写，全文还是走AO3保险  
> 无差，非常短小，预祝大家平安夜快乐^ ^

背景介绍：  
如果不是因为那场事故，2018年中国最火爆男团NINEPERCENT此时一定是各位成员的事业蒸蒸日上红红火火的大好时机。可惜天不遂人愿，难得的团活中他们遇上了车祸，虽然事故中的其他人均无大碍，但是代价是九个男孩安静地躺在了医院里，不知道何时才会醒来。这头的粉丝们虔诚祈祷，那头的他们已经穿越到了另一个平行时空里，变身为柏粉玖女团的九个成员，要想穿越回去继续过正常人的生活，任务是新专辑销量解锁100万张……

 

“谢谢大家！一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八、九，我们是，柏粉玖！”

少女们元气又可爱的嗓音回荡在场馆里，手牵手深深鞠了一躬后，蹦蹦跳跳地一边告别一边下台，灯光亮起，迎来的是粉丝们不舍的欢呼呐喊。

“哐”地一声，更衣室的门关上了。

确定了没有工作人员在场后，九个女孩纷纷变了脸色，甜腻的招牌笑容瞬间消失在脸上。“我靠，这胸罩太厚了热死我了。”朱正廷率先大喇喇地脱下制服上衣，解开内衣就对着空调吹风。“朱正廷你注意点影响啊！”范丞丞甩掉自己的吊带袜也笑嘻嘻地蹭到朱正廷身边享受难得的凉意。“为什么不能绑脏辫啊！这么长的头发不嫌热吗还得跳舞。”王琳凯恼怒地薅起他金黄色的长卷发，黄明昊抓起梳妆台上的橡皮筋帮他绑好，得到了一个谢了bro 的感激笑容。九个女孩虽然都穿着裙子，但个个站没站相坐没坐相地叉开腿，一副累极了的样子。

“我以后得对我妈好点儿。”王子异揉着太阳穴，眼线已经被汗晕开：“真的得对女生好点。”

“坤坤，我们还有多少销量才达标？”尤长靖一边喝着休息室里的水果捞一边问。

“大概还有15万张的样子，”蔡徐坤坐在桌子上划着手机，栗色的刘海耷拉下来：“公司说要搞巡回签售会刺激销量。”

“签售会……是不是还得握手啊……”黄明昊反应的最快，小声地问。

蔡徐坤点点头：“不仅得握手，还要戴上粉丝给的饰品卖萌拍照。”

于是休息室里又爆发出惊天动地的哀嚎。

队内的唯一一对秘密情侣此刻正坐在一起。陈立农一小口一小口地喝冰牛奶，后背的衣服已经被汗浸染的近乎透明，能看到内衣的肩带和锁扣。林彦俊忍不住皱了眉头：“下次你跟做造型的姐姐说，穿大一号的衣服。”

“我也想……”陈立农还在热的发懵没缓过来，说话都拖着尾音：“可是她们说，这样比较性感。”

“性感个头啊，你都要被人看光了。”林彦俊忍不住瞥了一眼陈立农的胸前，衬衫的纽扣之间泄露出一点雪白的风光。林彦俊脸红了，慌忙转过头看向别处。

“那你嘞，”陈立农喝完了牛奶，上上下下地打量起林彦俊来：“裙子那么短，领口又那么低，你才是要被人看光了吧。”

“那有什么办法……”林彦俊往下扯了扯裙角：“生活所迫。”

即使是穿越到平行时空变成女孩子，两位对于彼此身体的保护欲和醋意依然不减，甚至更浓厚了些。陈立农——准确来说是陈莉绒，身材好到简直要唤起林彦俊深藏多年的直男心。双腿修长而笔直，胸部丰满到林彦俊恨不得把台下那些男观众的眼睛挖出来，偏偏脸蛋还是纯良无害的爱笑少女。而林彦俊化身林妍筠，美貌比从前更上一层楼，含情大眼勾魂摄魄，再配上弱柳扶风的身材和文艺忧郁的性格，把一众宅男迷得欲仙欲死。穿越来没多久两个死直男内核的美少女就跃跃欲试擦枪走火，亲女孩钓女孩搞女孩是帅哥的看家本领——就算帅哥变成美少女也一样。

“原来女孩子……可以……这么湿……”陈立农跟林彦俊倒在床上，柔软的胸脯蹭在一起，两个人的手指交错在对方的下体抚慰着彼此，林妍筠好漂亮啊……陈立农简直要看呆了。嘴巴又翘又软，长长的睫毛像娃娃一样，齐肩的黑发有些乱了，跟随她的喘息轻轻地拂过脸颊，显得纯情又放荡。而林彦俊也并不好过，童颜巨乳的陈莉绒简直是男生心目中对女神的最高幻想，床下是可爱的小女孩，床上是性感的小妖精，林彦俊只觉得一定要把这个陈莉绒娶回家给自己生十个八个大胖小子才行……

“一定是设定的问题。”结束后林彦俊愤怒地自言自语，红晕从脖子蔓延到了耳根。

“哎呀你一个女孩子敏感一些有什么不好的嘛……”陈立农笑的快喘不上气，拉着林彦俊的手想安慰又忍不住笑出了声。

“我叫的，也太，也太那个了！系统为什么要给我安排这种人设！”

“你是个男生的时候叫的也不赖嘛~”

“陈立农！”林彦俊抓过床边的枕头一把摁住了他的脸，确定陈立农已经看不见他的表情了才缓缓地开口：“算了，反正我现在是个女生，你高潮需要八分钟，我只用五分钟，四十分钟之内我能爽八次而你只能爽五次，我赢了。”

“林彦俊，”陈立农的声音从枕头下闷闷地传来，“这是你数学最好的一次。”

“……怎样！”

 

陈立农睡的很熟。

今天太累了，变成女孩之后体力跟以前简直不是一个数量级的，巡演的舞台活动量又只增无减，回到酒店两个人连亲亲摸摸都懒得搞，洗完澡倒在床上就睡着了。

“立农，农农，醒一醒。”

大半夜的被人推醒绝对不是什么愉快的事，但打开灯后看到林彦俊满脸纠结的表情陈立农还是忍住了小脾气：“怎么了？”

“我……”林彦俊支支吾吾地。

“你什么呀？”

林彦俊深吸一口气，像是下了巨大的决心一般：“我来月经了。”

 

实在是太好笑了。陈立农跟林彦俊并排走在人烟稀少的大街上，夜晚的风吹得人清醒了不少，陈立农一直死憋着笑，但还是有无法克制的笑声从喉咙里冒出来。他们才穿越来一个多星期，林彦俊就第一个光荣中招了。林彦俊裹着长长的风衣盖好自己的屁股，满身黑气，自己半夜是被湿乎乎的感觉弄醒的，床单上的血迹让他这个23岁的大男人差点要失声尖叫，结果这小屁孩还笑的那么开心，为什么林妍筠是个病娇女文青的人设，我林彦俊单杠能撑六十秒的欸拜托！

便利店里琳琅满目的卫生巾包装让两个人都挑花了眼，索性一样拿了一包，回去的路上陈立农非常绅士地左手提着袋子右手让林彦俊挽住他，林彦俊别扭了一下还是挽上了。

“这样也挺好的。”陈立农小声地说，声音里有掩饰不住的开心：“我们可以光明正大手牵手走在街上。”

“……嗯。”林彦俊紧紧靠着他，低下头，看着两个人在路灯下长长的影子。

在卫生间里捣腾了一会才明白这些神秘的东西的用法。林彦俊又脸红地把陈立农赶走，说自己要洗个澡再睡，陈立农知道他的小习惯，带好门又重新倒回了床上。睡到一半感觉到有个人往自己怀里钻，陈立农都不用睁开眼睛就知道是谁——无论是林彦俊还是林妍筠，身上总有股他熟悉的好闻的橘子香气。

“农农……”习惯性地把人揽过来就听见林彦俊含糊地低语：“我肚子疼。”

“唔……正常的哦。你先快睡着，我明天找工作人员给你买止痛药。”陈立农顺了顺林彦俊的头发。

“我穿越回去以后，要对我妈妈和妹妹更好。你也要哦。”

“你还不知道我，我只对女孩子和林彦俊温柔欸。”

“谢谢……对不起，吵醒你睡觉，你还一直陪我，你真好。”

“哇，林妍筠好贴心喏，林彦俊就好凶欸。”

“那你喜欢哪个。”

“能不能娶林妍筠回家然后跟林彦俊谈恋爱啊……啊你咬我干嘛！你刚还说你肚子疼！”

 

为什么陈立农不会痛经。

林彦俊看着穿着热裤舔着棒冰的陈立农简直嫉妒的发狂，跟他说了无数次就算不痛经生理期也最好不要吃生冷的，陈立农根本听不进去。“反正我又不会顶着陈莉绒这个身体活到老。”陈立农振振有词，林彦俊觉得他说的也有道理，只能随他去了。

距离签售会还有半个小时，做好妆发的成员们百无聊赖地抠着手机，工作人员都不知道这个火爆女团的内情，只觉得她们一个个都大大咧咧的，开心了就狂笑，不爽了就没轻没重的打人，口头禅经常还有粗口，空闲了也不爱钻研美妆服饰什么的，就喜欢三三两两抱在一团打游戏。但是她们也足够敬业，台下再怎么懒散上台了还是蛮像那么回事的。大概这就是爱豆的……反差萌？

签售会的现场异常火爆，保安费了九牛二虎之力才维持好秩序，台上却是不同的光景，林彦俊接过一位女粉丝给的猫耳朵头饰微笑地戴上，小酒窝甜蜜又醉人。

“妍妍可以摆个猫猫手势吗？再学猫叫一下。”女孩举着相机小心地请求。

林彦俊脸上没有任何不快的神色，身体近乎麻木地攥起拳头，伸直胳膊，捏着嗓子“喵”了一声。

“啊啊啊啊啊好可爱！林妍筠好可爱呀~”

不远处的陈立农也带上了时下最流行的兔耳朵头饰，眨巴眨巴眼睛，歪头抿嘴微笑着。底下的相机快门声不绝于耳。“那麻烦绒绒在这里签上to兔兔的男朋友吧~”上来的是一个男粉丝，陈立农机械地甜笑着答应。林彦俊听见了也已经没有力气再生气了。

队伍突然不动了。

成员们都纷纷向停滞的地方看去，林彦俊第一个站起身来越过范丞丞和蔡徐坤走到陈立农身边，陈立农涨红着脸，双手颤抖着，一句话都说不出来，让他签名的专辑的盒子里赫然放着一只死老鼠，还有一些染血的东西，还没等大家看清是什么的尖叫之际，林彦俊就抄起专辑狠狠地往那个粉丝的脸上扔去。

“我操你妈，滚啊！”

现场一时间大乱，成员们都纷纷拦住林彦俊让他冷静，林彦俊的眼神凶的好像要杀人。陈立农回头拉过他的衣角也劝了他两句，等到林彦俊重新坐回自己的座位上，才快速地擦掉眼角溢出来的泪。

签售会结束后林彦俊自然是少不了被狠狠地责骂了一通，不要意气用事啦，有情况要叫保安啦，脏话不要随便飙出口啦，林彦俊一直是低头乖乖听着，也不反驳。一个人被送回酒店之后就看到陈立农红着眼睛坐在床上，长长的黑发垂在肩头，看到林彦俊回来了像个做错事的小孩一样小声地问：“经纪人没有凶你吧？”

“没有，还好。”

“那……”

“我说陈立农你是不是笨蛋啊！”林彦俊生气地说，眉毛拧成死结：“你哭什么啊？打他不会吗？你穿越回去以后别人欺负你你也哭吗？”

“我……”陈立农悻悻地说：“我被吓坏了，一下就，忘记了。”

“你就是怕影响别人。”林彦俊烦躁地摘掉冗杂的首饰，“大家都急着想回去，所以能多卖一张就多卖一张，生怕得罪人。但我受不了，就算时光倒流我也要把死老鼠砸那个傻逼头上。”

但是陈立农知道林彦俊其实胆子小的很，怕猪怕鸡怕牛蛙，如果不是因为自己他是绝对不会碰那只死老鼠的。想到这里他其实有一点点开心，不光是因为林彦俊挺身而出，而且林妍筠凶起来的样子跟林彦俊又不那么一样，别有一番风味，陈立农轻快地跳下床，故意地解开了衬衫前的两颗纽扣露出沟壑，他为自己即将创造的恶作剧得意地笑了。林彦俊才不会管他嘞，他现在正在卫生间里洗第五遍手。

 

谁也没有想到因为林妍筠的见义勇为与破口大骂而把柏粉玖女团带到了热搜第一。彪悍又美丽的文艺女青年保护红眼睛小兔的举动让大家纷纷好奇这个女团究竟是什么样的，100万的目标竟然比预计的还要提早一星期完成，当然，这都是后话了。

 

虽然再也无法回到手牵着手走在马路上的时光，也没有办法真的把对方的女性化身份娶回家。但经历了这场奇妙旅程的陈立农和林彦俊，都觉得自己更爱对方了——

因为无论自己或对方是男孩还是女孩，都会只爱他一个人哦。


End file.
